Avenging
by Mortrasy
Summary: Sequel to Apologize. Sasuke returns to the village just a second to late. Sakura suffers a brutal death. Sasuke is left to look after Akiye, Sakura and his child. But will the anger and revenge inside of him take over?
1. Chapter 1: The deed

**Hey Guys!  
Well if you haven't read my story Apologize I suggest you do before reading this story :D.**

**This is my sequel for Apologize so I hope you enjoy.**

**XxMorganxX**

* * *

It had been three years since the _incident _as Sasuke and I referred it too.  
Three years since Maiya had tried to take Sasuke from me, and died for not completing the task of my murder.  
I lay on a picnic blanket on the hill, the cherry trees were in full bloom, the gentle night breeze blew the tree branches softly.  
My three year old daughter Akiye lay beside me. Her hair was pink, like the cherry blossoms, like mine. Her eyes were the deep mysterious black of the night, like her fathers. Sasuke.  
Sasuke was away on a top secret mission, so I was left alone with Akiye.  
"Mummy when is daddy getting back?"  
"I'm not sure" I sighed. I missed my husband. Akiye yawned.  
"Time for bed for you I think Akiye"  
"No!" She said stubbornly. She had also inherited her father's stubbornness. I stood up; Akiye grumbled and stood up too, rubbing her eyes sleepily. I picked the picnic blanket up and wrapped it around Akiye. I picked her up, she snuggled her head into my neck as I walked the path that lead back into Konoha.  
Even though the night was peaceful, something just didn't feel right to me...It was almost too quiet, it just seemed...suspicious to me.  
"Mummy is there something wrong?" Akiye asked me, picking up on my mood.  
"Everything is fine, don't worry" I smiled. Luckily she didn't notice the lie.  
The wind picked up, the tree branches swayed. Our equally pink hair blew around wildly.  
I heard footsteps from behind me; I spun around quickly to see no one there.  
_Stop being silly Sakura; no one is there, nothing's wrong. Just you're over active imagination..._ I thought to myself.  
I kept walking, though I did pick up the pace a little.

I had reached the public streets off Konoha, No one was around. The street lights shone dim light, shop signs blew around in the breeze.  
I Sighed in relief as the front door of our home came into veiw. I walked through the gate and up the path towards the entrance of my relief.  
A note was tapped to the door.  
"What is this?" I whispered to myself.  
_  
Dear Sakura,  
I'm home baby! meet me outside the gates to Konoha, I must see you  
Love from Sasuke._Sasuke? He was home! Happiness overwelmed me, Sasuke was back. I hadn't seen him in two weeks, I missed him.  
I wasn't going to leave Akiye home alone, so I quickly ran over to the front door of our neighbour. She was a kind old woman.  
She took Akiye happily, she had always thought she was adorable.  
"You kids have fun. Must be nice to have him back again" She smiled.  
"Yes, Thank you." I rushed off down the street towards the large green gates of Konoha.

"Sakura..." Sasuke's voice came from within the forest. I ran towards it. He came into veiw, His hair was as perfect as always, he had a few scratchs and cuts on his body, but he didn't appear greatly ingured.  
I ran into his open arms, he hugged me tight. Tears ran down my cheeks.  
"Oh Sasuke, I've missed you"  
"I've missed you too" his arms tightened around me. It hurt a little bit, but I wasn't about to complain.  
"Akiye will be so happy that your home" He waited a while to speak.  
"I'm happy that she will be happy" My green eyes stared into his black orbs. there was something different about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
"Sasuke are you okay?"  
"I am fine, Do I not look it?"  
"No, you do look fine, It's just you seem...differnet, some how"  
"Different? I will have to work on that" He said. I gave him a confused look.  
"Sasuke...what are you talking about?" He smiled.  
"Nothing, it doesn't matter. I'd like to see Akiye..."  
"Of corse..." He grabbed my hand, his was cold, like ice.  
"Sakura!" Someone yelled my name from behind us. It sounded like Neji.  
"huh...?"  
"Damn it all!" A womans voice came from beside me. I turned and gasped asI saw the figure of Sasuke turn into the figure of a woman...  
"Sakura!" I heard Sasuke's voice yell. He ran towards us, The womans grip on my wrist tightened.  
"Oh Sasuke, my silly, silly Sasuke. She has already fallen into my trap" I was pushed to the ground. I looked up to see a face I had never expected to see...  
"Maiya?" My voice was a whisper. She laughed, the silver dagger in her hand glistened in the moon light.  
"I should have done this three years ago..." she plunged forward.  
Incrediable pain shot through my entire body. It was slowly getting harder and harder to breathe.  
"You Bitch!" Ino shouted, I saw her jump at Maiya.  
"Ino stop!" Neji ran towards her.  
My breathe was getting smaller and smaller.  
"Sakura..." Sasuke choacked out painfully. He grabbed my hand, his hand felt like an oven against my stone cold almost dead hands.  
"Sa...Sasuke..." I breathed.  
"Sakura, don't do this...please...don't die" He sobbed, he pulled me into his arms.  
"Sasuke...Look...after...Akiye..." I managed to whisper, before my eyes shut into the eternal darkness of death.

* * *

_**Hope this got you pumping!**_

I would have written more but my little sister is getting me kicked off lol.  
This sets the scene for the sequel to Apologize- Avenging.

Hope you enjoy this story as much as you did apologize :)

Thanks for reading

XxMorganxX


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

****

**Hello!  
Hope the thrilling first chapter interested you in the story.**

**I started writing this chapter at school :D.  
Hope you enjoy**

**XxMorganxX  
**

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, how are you?" I asked him. He didn't raise his head, or do anything to ignollege he heard me at all for that matter.  
It broke my heart to look at him, he was so broken, so hurt, it was hard to beileve ge was the same Sasuke Uchiha we all knew and loved.  
"Ino, don't worry so much about him, Sasuke will get over it...In his own time." Kiba whispered in my ear, I sighed.  
"I guess your right"  
"Guys sorry about him, it's gotta be hard on the guy, he lost his wife" Naruto said from beside Sasuke. He had also changed. He was quiet, he just stared at the untouched full bowl of ramen sitting infront of him.  
Hinata stroaked Naruto's back comfortingly, even though the pain of losing her's and my own best friend was painful to her just as much.  
We were all cut up over Sakura's death.  
"Hey...Sasuke...Have you thought about a...you know...funeral?" Hinata asked, her voice was rough, she had been crying a lot.  
"No" Sasuke whispered. the first word any of us had heard from him since her pasing three days ago.  
"Maybe we..." Naruto shaked his head in her direction. She stopped mid-sentence.  
"Sasuke man...Wanna come for a walk with me?" Kiba asked him. Naruto looked at him.  
"What are you doing?" he whispered.  
"Naruto, come too. Come on Sasuke" Sasuke sighed and stood up. Kiba kissed me on my cheek,  
"See you later" he whispered to me. Naruto hugged Hinata tightly before standing up and running off after Kiba and Sasuke.  
I went and sat down next to Hinata. Tears ran down her cheeks. I hugged her tightly.  
"I'm sorry Ino, I'm trying...to be strong. It's just so hard" she whispered out between sobs.  
"Hinata your making it hard for me to not cry" a tear escaped my eye. I hoped to god my make up wouldn't smudge.  
"I'm sorry" I laughed weakly.  
"Don't worry about it"  
"I miss her already..."  
"I miss her too..."  
"Yeah...I hope Sasuke will be okay. I feel so sorry for him and Akiye" I said. Hinata nodded. We gazed out the door, I wondered if she was as worried about Sasuke as I was.

**Sasuke's POV**

The pain of losing her was unbearable, it was like someone took the life out of me and left an empty shell.  
Sakura was everything to me, I loved her more then anything in the world, more then my own life...and now she was gone.  
I clenched my hands into fists as I walked forwards, Kiba and Naruto were making me go somewhere with them. . .I hated interventions.  
The thing that hurt the most was...if I had gotten there...even a split second earlier...I could have saved her life...It was my fault, we let her get away.  
My mission was hunt her down and stop her, when all I did was get my beloved wife killed.  
Akiye would have to go through her life with out a Mother...Because of me...  
"Sasuke...Dude are you okay?" Kiba asked me. I stared at the ground, I was sick of people asking me if I was _okay_, when clearly I wasn't.  
"I'm fine" I said.  
"I dont think hes fine..." I heard naruto whisper to Kiba.  
"Always the one to point out the obvious Naruto" I snapped at him. He smiled.  
"See! He still has the Sasuke attitude deep inside" Kiba laughed. I glared at them, my fists were clenched so tightly it felt like I was about to rip through my own skin.  
"Come on Sasuke! You know what Naruto's like, he just has to annoy. Cheer up"  
"Let's say Ino died. How would you feel if I said 'Cheer up Kiba'?" Kiba stared at me.  
"Good point. Dude, I just...thought you were stronger then this is all..."  
"I thought I was aswell...but obviously, she was my greatest weakness"  
Kiba patted my shoulder.  
I think we should all plan a funeral...together...so you don't have to do it alone" Naruto suggested. I sighed.  
"Your not going to let me say no are you?"  
"No"  
"Fine then." I agreed. Kiba nodded.  
I was expected to forget about her, It was hard, her final words kept replaying over and over. _look after akiye. _I knew I needed to be strong for our daughter.  
I looked out at the sunset and made a promise to myself and Sakura.  
_I'll look after Akiye...And I **will **avenge your death, no matter what happens to me along the way._

* * *

**Short chapter!  
Woo!**

Hope you enjoy.  
I know the characters arent as "Strong" as they are in the actual Anime/Manga, but I guess I'm just a sucky writer when it comes to that lol.  
Updates soon

Hope you enjoyed.

XxMorganxX


	3. Chapter 3: Dolls

********

Hey :)

Well this chapter takes place two years after Sakura's death...just thought I should let you know :).  
Sasuke's POV.**Hope you like it.**

Enjoy

XxMorganxX

**

* * *

**

**(2 years later)**

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Akiye called cheerfully from her spot in front of the window, she was playing with dolls that Sakura's mother had given her. I looked over towards her from my book, she smiled cheerfully and held up a doll which wore an outfit she had put together for it.  
"Daddy look at the outfit I gave her!" she giggled. The doll wore a short purple dress, it had flat shoes with straps that went to her knees. In its hand it held a shuriken. I glared at the doll. Its peircing blue eyes stared at me.  
"That's a nice outfit..." I said to her. That was the doll of hers I hated the most, for it resembled the person I hated the most. She sighed and went back to brushing the dolls hair with the small brush, I went back to reading the book.  
Naruto had suggested I read the Make-Out Paradise series. I groaned, trust Naruto to like this kind of book. I put it down on the coffee table in front of me in disgust, this kind of book creeped me out, it reminded me of the weirdo's that are in this world and could pounce on my daughter any second.  
"Daddy..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can we go and see uncle Naruto later please, he said he had something special to give me"  
"Sure" I needed to return the book to him anyway, hell no was I going to continue reading it.  
"When can we leave?" she asked me excitedly.  
"Go put on your shoes and then we can go okay"  
"Okay!" she smiled, and ran down the hallway towards her room.  
About ten minutes later she appeared at the entrance to the lounge, she had completely changed her outfit. She now wore a cute little summer dress with strappy shoes. She always liked to dress up when we went to see Naruto & Hinata, because their son Kazuya. He had Naruto's blonde hair and Hinata's opal eyes. He unfortunately had also inhereted Naruto's optimism.  
I got up and walked over to my daughter, she reminded me so much of Sakura, her long pink hair, her voice, her smile especially.  
She grabbed my hand as we walked down the road, her hand was small and delicate, like Sakura's.  
"O...M...G...It's Sasuke-Sama" I heard some teenage girls whisper as we walked past.  
"He is too sexy to be true" they giggled excitedly. Akiye smiled and waved as we walked past.  
"Kawaii!" They cooed, lots of the girls around the village thought Akiye was adorable. Her eyes were like mine, but in her eyes she had Sakura's warmth.

"Uncle Naruto!" Akiye yelled as she ran up the pathway towards naruto, she hugged him.  
"Hey Akiye, hows it?" He laughed.  
"Good. Wheres Kazuya?" Even though he was three years younger then her, she still adored him. Hinata found it adorable, Naruto found it hilarious, I found it...Random.  
"He's inside, go on inside" she ran inside. His eyes wandered to the book.  
"How did you enjoy it?" He asked me excitedly.  
"I didn't read it." He pulled a face at me.  
"Oh come on Sasuke! How can you not love it!"  
"It's sick"  
"It's supposed to be!"  
"I'm still not going to read it Naruto. Here you can have it back" I tosed the book at him.  
"Careful! this book is in demand!" He whined.  
"Hello Sasuke, nice to see you" Hinata called from the front entrance to the house.  
"Hey Hinata. How are you?"  
"I'm good. Babys still kicking" She smiled. She was pregnant again.  
"Nice to hear"  
"And how are you...anymore...Information yet?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"None" There had been a quite a few murders lately...The others and I had our suspitions, but Tsunade had told us we were being ridiculous.  
"I see." She said sadly. Like me, Hinata had never been able to quite get over Sakura's death.  
"Anyway I just came to give you this book Naruto. And to ask you two if you could look after Akiye for a while for me"  
"Sure" Naruto grinned.  
"We'll take care of her, its nice to have another girl around once and a while" Hinata smiled sweetly.  
"Thankyou. I'll be back soonish" I said as I walked down the pathway.  
"See yah Sasuke" Naruto said as he walked inside.  
Hinata watched me walk down the street, I could feel her eyes watching me. She was suspicious on what I was doing, I could tell.

I was walking through the busy street's of Konoha when I bumped into a young girl.  
"Sorry I..." I stopped mid sentence, She glared at me. The girl's skin was white, whiter then paper, Her hair was a fiery red, it was tangled and looked really bad. Her eyes were the thing that startled me the most. They were such a light blue they looked almost white themselve, they looked as if they were dead, there was no light in her eyes.  
They girl looked like she had died and come back to life.  
"You should watch where the fuck you walk" she said, her voice was emotionless, like she wasn't really there and a computer was speaking for her.  
I stared at her and then walked off. What the hell was up with her, she looked un real. Un living. I decided to forget about the girl. I needed to focas on what I was doing. I was going to see Neji.

"Sasuke" Neji nodded as I sat next to him.  
"Neji" I nodded back.  
"Any luck convincing Tsunade?" He asked me.  
"None what so ever. How about you?"  
"I havn't had much luck either"  
"Well I am planning on having a discussion with Tsunade later, so hopefully I can convince her" I said.  
"Okay then. contact me after you have discussed" I nodded.  
"I need to go, I left Akiye with Naruto & Hinata, I should probably go and get her" Neji nodded.  
"Okay. Ill see you later then."  
I got up and walked in the direction of Naruto's house. As I turned the corner I saw the little girl glare at me then slink off around a corner. 

* * *

**Today is a writing day so the next chapter will be out again soon :)  
Hope you liked this chapter :)**

XxMorganxX


	4. Chapter 4: Discussions

**Hello!**

**Short intro **

**Sasuke's POV  
Enjoy**

XxMorganxX

* * *

"Sasuke I cannot allow any one from the Hidden Leaf to interfere" Tsunade said tiredly.  
"But we can help!" I slammed my hands onto the table.  
"It's none of our concern" She said, she avoided eye contact with me.  
"This person could be the fucking bitch who killed my wife! I can't let this past me by!" She sighed.  
"Sasuke...I know this is hard for you...But I can't just let ninja's from the hidden leaf to go and assist without request" I sighed.  
"Fine then. Thanks for your time" I turned to leave and started walking towards the door.  
"Sasuke...Wait" Tsunade said when I was just about to leave. I turned my head slightly.  
"You can investigate...Once you are sure...I'll see what I can do for you" She said, I smiled, something I rarely ever did.  
"Thank you Lady Tsunade" I said as I left.

Laterso you're going to find out if it's her...and if it is...You're allowed to get revenge?" Naruto asked me.  
Him, Kiba, Neji and I were sitting around the table; we were discussing what Tsunade had told me earlier. Kiba took a big gulp of his drink.  
"Go east Kiba" Ino called from the couch in the lounge where she sat with Hinata and TenTen, the kids played around on the floor.  
"You are quite right Naruto" I said to him.  
"But...wouldn't it be hard for you to...Kill her?" He whispered so the girls couldn't hear him.  
"What do you mean by 'Hard for me to kill her?'"  
"I mean...You must have loved her...Not as much as you love Sakura obviously...But you must have..." I glared at him.  
"I did...except that love is no longer there...instead there is hate. She killed my wife. I cannot ever forgive her for that"  
"Sasuke...You'd kill her for that?" Naruto asked.  
"You of all people should know how heartless I can be...The answer to your question is yes. I will kill her for taking the woman I loves life"  
"but..."  
"Sasuke's right...How would you feel if Hinata got killed?" Neji interrupted Naruto. He sighed.  
"I guess your right"  
"Sasuke, you have to let us help you" Kiba said.  
"No. You all have something to live for. I don't"  
"What about Akiye?" Kiba said quietly.  
"I care about her so much...But she could be in danger, if this murderer really is Maiya"  
"What are you saying Sasuke?" Neji questioned.  
"I think that if Maiya gets the chance...She will kill Akiye...No way in hell am I going to give her that chance" They all stared at me, shock on their faces.  
"Dude...Why didn't you tell us about that?" Kiba asked me.  
"I only thought about it today. The murders keep happening closer and closer to Konoha...Plus I saw a strange girl earlier today. ..She looked...Dead...yet she was alive" They looked at me with shock again.  
"She looked dead?" Neji asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Creepy..." Naruto shuddered.  
"I don't know about dead, maybe she just has unusual looks? But then again this all does sound suspicious to me." Kiba exclaimed.  
"That's what I thought. Well I'm going to check it out tomorrow...alone..."  
"Sasuke..." Neji started...I interrupted him.  
"This is something I have to do on my own." He sighed.  
"As you wish."  
"Thank you. If I need you guys I'll say"  
"That's all we could ask of you" Kiba told me. Naruto smiled.  
I looked at all of their faces and knew that I had a good lot of friends.

**3 hours later: 10:00pm**

I looked out the frosted window into the darkness of the night.  
Maiya Takigawa...if you're out there...get ready for when I find you...

**(Kind of person looking down at the situation POV. No longer Sasukes :P)**Somewhere deep inside the mouth of a cave, a woman's laughter filled the empty silence...

* * *

**Short chapter...I know...  
Hope you enjoyed.**

Review and tell your friends...oh and favourite :)

Thankyou

XxMorganxX


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

**Hey guys :)**

**I'm in a good mood today, i've been watching all the early Sasuke and Itachi episodes :) lol.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**XxMorganxX**

**Oh and btw, Sasuke's POV...atm... dundundun!**

**...bit corny there lol. anyway enjoy :D**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I was lost in thought as I made my way through the forest towards the latest murder site.  
The trees grew strong and proud here, they stood far over my head. The sun crept it's way through little gaps in the branches and leaves, so small rays shone here and there.  
My thoughts were all of Sakura, she had been all I could think of for the past two years, she was always in my head...My fists clenched, for my thoughts of her were only of her memory, I could do nothing to bring her back.  
I picked up the pace a little, I wanted to hunt down her murderer and get my revenge.

I had reached a small village, the location of the last murder to have been commited.  
"What do you want kid?" An old man asked me grumpily.  
"This is the place where that kid was murdered right?" He stared at me.  
"Why is it any of your buisness?" I pointed to my headband.  
"I've been sent to investigate by the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade" I little lie wouldnt hurt...besides I didn't think this man would let me investigate let alone even enter the village if I didn't have a good reason. He inpected the band across my forehead.  
"A ninja from the hidden leaf huh? Very well, you may carry on, though I warn you, Most of the people in this village wont trust another stranger..." He said as he walked off.  
"Wait...What do you mean another stranger?" I called to him, but he just ignored me and carried on.  
I decided that he was just crazy and I continued inside the village.  
It was a simple village, small wooden houses with ordinary looking streets. People stared at me as I walked past, some whispered to eachother, some stood far away from me.  
A group of three kids around the age of ten stood a couple of metres infront of me, they stared at me curiously. I walked towards them. They looked surprised when I stopped infront of them.  
"Hey, do you think you could answer some questions for me kid?" I asked the boy in the middle, his hair was platinum and spiky.  
"Why should I? Your a weird stranger...for all I know you could be some pedofile rapist!" He giggled. I glared at the kid. A boy beside him with flat dark hair spoke up, his face was hard and expressionless.  
"Sorry about him, he's an idiot. What questions do you have for us?" I stared at him, he was obviously the sensible one.  
"I am not an Idiot! YOU BAKA!" The other kid yelled at him. A girl giggled, I gasped when I saw her. She had light pink hair...but her eyes were a light blue, instead of the green I had loved.  
_great these kids really remind me of good old team 7._ I thought to myself.  
"Why is everyone so scared of strangers?" I asked the dark headed boy, he sighed.  
"Because some stupid bitch came and murdered a girl" I controlled my facial expression to act natural, something I was good at when needed. Like now.  
"Did you see the stranger?" I asked him.  
"No. I didn't. But Yuuki did. Ask her" He pointed to the girl on the far right.  
"Can you describe her to me please...ah...Yuuki?" She thought for a moment.  
"Hmm, let me see...Okay. She had long dark black hair, it kinda looked like your's" she pointed to my hair. "Her eyes were realy blue. Like mine, except lighter blue" She pointed to her eyes. "She wore a black dress...and she kinda looked fierce, like she could kill someone really quickly and really well" I stared at the girl.  
"Did she..."  
"Kill the girl? Yeah she did" The blonde boy said.  
"Yuuki, what did you see her do?" She thought again.  
"I first saw her talking to the girl who she murdered...then a day later I saw her run out of the village, her hands had red stuff on them. I thought it was just juice or something, but then I found out it was blood" the girl shuddered.  
"Which way did she go out of the village?" I asked her quickly. She pointed in the direction of Konoha.  
"That way...Hey Mr where are you going?" She asked me, I ran back towards konoha quickly.  
"Thank you kids" I yelled behind me. I ran as fast as I could back towards the village.

**APOV (Authors POV I guess you could say lol)**

A young woman strutted through the dark tunnel of a cave. A smirk was on her face as she hummed happily as she walked.  
She flicked her long raven hair behind her shoulder as she arrived at her destination.  
"I'm back darling, just thought I should let you know" She said as she raised a girls chin with her long pointer finger. The girl was chained to the cave wall by unbreakable metal. The chained woman glared at the Black haired woman.  
"Now now, no need to glare at me. Here I brought you an orange" She handed a round orange fruit to the girl, the girl chucked it away.  
"All right then. Don't complain to me when your hungry though" she said as she stalked off in the other direction.  
"I wont complain you bitch." The girl against the wall snapped. The other girl laughed.  
"Well, well. Look who's got an attitude today" She said sarcasticly. The chained girl glared at her.  
"He will find you" she muttered under her breathe. The Dark headed girl stared at her. The piercing blue eyes against perforate Green eyes.  
"Don't you dare speak of him!" The black headed woman warned her.  
"Well he did chose me..." She started but stopped mid-sentence when the Blue eyed beauty's hand slapped her cheek. Her hand was hard and pointed, it hurt.  
"Dare say that again, and I will have no hesitation to destroy you again" she said, her voice was as Icy as her eyes. She spun around and started to walk away. She stopped and turned her head slightly.  
"I'll be back soon, I've decided to go take a little trip to Konoha" she smiled devilishly and continued on.  
When she was out of sight the girl chaned to the wall let her tears flow down her cheeks, millions of questions flooded her mind.  
What was the black headed girl going to do? Did _he _know that she was alive? How was she supposed to get out of here?  
But the question that floated around in her head was Will he ever be able to save her from this stupid bitch.  
The tears kept comming, they were warm on her frozen cheeks. The inside of the cave was freezing, a large water fall covered the entrance. All she knew was that she was deep inside the earth.  
Her eyelids were heavy. _I should get some rest before she comes back..._ she thought to herself. She lay on the hard, dirty stone floor.  
"I love you Sasuke..." she mumbled as her sleep deprived mind slowly slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

More chapters comming soon, I'm at home- Its a sick day :P

Thanks for reading, Review, Fave and tell friends.

XxMorganxX


	6. Chapter 6: Fun & Games

**Hello :)**

**Hope this story is going good for you.**

**Anyway this is chapter 6 of Avenging- Sequel to Apologize.**

**Hope you like it.**

**XxMorganxX**

**Oh and btw Sasuke's POV.**

* * *

I ran into the village at full speed.  
"Watch where your going Jerk face!" A man yelled as I ran past him, almost knocking him and his groceries to the ground.  
"Sorry!" I called back and kept running. My destination was up ahead.  
"Sasuke...What are you..." Hinata started as she opened the door and saw my face.  
"No time to talk, where's Akiye?" I asked her desperately.  
"In the back yard with Kazuya last time I saw her..." she said, I ran towards the side of the house and jumped the fence quickly.  
Akiye was over on the other side of the garden, talking to a strange young girl over the fence. I ran towards here.  
"Daddy!" She squealed happily. she hugged me around my waist, then grabbed my hand and took me over to the girl.  
"Daddy, Daddy, this is Mai...Mai this is my daddy. Sasuke" She stared at me, I stared back. She looked about fourteen, her hair was long and black, her eyes were a dark blue.  
"Nice to meet you Mai" I said, my voice was hard.  
"Sasuke Uchiha is it? I've heard about you before..." She said. I stared at her.  
"Oh really? Good things I hope"  
"You are amazing! perfecting Sharingan, an amazing fighter, and good looking" her eyes stared into mine. Something about this girl seemed familiar.  
"Thankyou I guess..."  
"Daddy, Mai wanted me to go and help her do something, she said she would help me train" I looked at the girl, she smiled innocently at me.  
"No. I want you to go inside okay"  
"But daddy..."  
"No buts. Inside now" I said. She grumbled and walked off inside. Once the door was shut the girl smiled.  
"Cute kid, looks a lot like the bitch doesn't she" I glared at her.  
"Oh come on Sasuke, just a bit of fun. You used to like that" She smirked. She grew taller, her hair thickened and grew longer, and her eyes got lighter and lighter intill they were the familiar icy blue.  
"You dare come here after what you did..." I said between clenched teeth. I would have attacked her then and there but something told me she knew something. She simply laughed at me.  
"You still havent gotten over it? Oh Sasuke, you haven't changed one bit" She looked at me, her eyes sparkled.  
"Why are you here Maiya?" I growled.  
"Strickly buisness...But you know what, I also came to see you" she moved towards me, I grabbed her elbow and slammed her against a tree.  
"My, my Sasuke. You certainly havent changed. Do it again, it hurt good" her smile grew wider. I stood back away from her.  
"I have no time for you and your funny buisness..."  
"But you used to love my sexy flirting..." She giggled.  
"I didnt say that..."  
"You did say that...But then we came back to Konoha...I should never of agreed to that, it's what teared us apart. I should have known it was you trying to see that bitch again. You always spoke of her so proudly...like you loved her...And I just couldn't have that. I always admired you Sasuke, ever since I first layed my eyes on you" I glared at her.  
"I have always loved Sakura. It was something you could never change. I still continue to love her, even after her death" Maiya laughed cruelly.  
"You are so ever Naive Sasuke"  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked her. she looked at me playfully.  
"Don't worry your pretty little head about that..." She said, She walked towards me, I kept my distance by backing away, Intill she had me against a tree. She put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Maiya..." I started.  
"Shh, don't talk. Let me savour this precious moment" she said as she put her pointer finger to my lips. She looked into my eyes.  
"Maiya, don't touch me" I said from behind her, I had quickly moved. My hands were now holding her shoulders firmly, she couldn't move.  
"Sasuke..." She breathed out.  
"Go...before I am forced to kill you right here and now..." I muttered as I turned and walked back towards the house. She grabbed my hand in hers.  
"You don't want to kill me? I killed your wife..." I didn't look at her.  
"It is insanely difficult to kill my own student..." I could feel her smile.  
"Well...thank you I guess...I best be off anyway, your wife is probably cold and complaining by now. Sayounara Sasuke-Sama"  
"Wait a second...What did you just say?" I yelled. But when I turned she was no where in sight. All I could hear was Maiya's cruel laughter. 

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN!**

lol anyway hope you enjoyed this EXTREMELY short chapter.  
More comming soon :)

Review and all that other stuff.

XxMorganxX


	7. Chapter 7:Enemie's or opponent's

************

**ohayou everyone!**

I has a Milo! :) yay for Milo's! (If you don't know what a milo is -coughcoughmyamericanreaders**coughcough- It's a new Zealand/Australian kind of Hot chocolate)**

Next chapter time!...hopefully it will turn out longer then the last one.  
Enjoy.

Some one interesting's POV first :)

XxMorganxX

**

* * *

**

Maiya's POV

I sat on the small stone chair that sat in the cave. I thought long and hard about my incounter with Sasuke.  
Fuck he was looking good, at least he didn't completely let go of everything when I had 'killed' his precious Sakura.  
That bitch.  
I looked over to her small figure, she was asleep lying on the ground.  
"Pathetic..." I muttered. She was so tiny from lack of eating, she didn't trust anything I gave her. She also had been refusing to sleep. I guess her mind finaly crashed. I knew from the start that she wouldn't trust me. I wasn't going to kill her again...Yet anyway. I had use for her.  
I wouldn't have bothered bringing her back to life if I didn't need her for anything.  
She stirred in her sleep.  
"Sasuke..." she whispered. Oh for gods sake. He circled in her head 24/7. Sasuke was the only guy I wanted, he was strong, sexy, an amazing fighter, powerful, sexy, ambicious, Revengeful, Sexy...Not to mention absolutely sexylicious.  
He was the man for me, not Sakura. They were nothing alike, she was sweet and happy, he was exciting and Mysterious. Him and I were both incredibly sexy people, its natural we should be together.  
Sakura sat up, blinked a few times, looked around the cave, spotted me, then pulled a face as if to say 'Fuck she must have drugged me or something bad like that...maybe even she slipped me some poisonous food.'  
"Woken up now have we?" I said. She glared at me.  
"Shut up Maiya..."  
"Don't be the one telling me to shut up when your the one chained to a wall"  
"Good point..." she muttered under her breathe.  
"So anyway, I thought I should tell you I saw Sasuke earlier" she looked at me, her green eyes grew huge with shock.  
"You...you did?"  
"Ahuh. He looked pretty sexy for a broken man" She glared.  
"He is still mine Maiya."  
"For now. But he will come back to me" I smiled. Sakura scowled.  
"Scowling doesn't suit you...Leave that to Sasuke"  
"When are you going to let me go?"she complained  
"When I can trust you not to run off to Sasuke" I replied.  
"I wont..."  
"You will..."  
"Will not!"  
"Will too!"  
"Will not!"  
"Don't talk back to me, Your life is in my hands remeber Sakura." I reminded her. She glared at me again. Her stomach growled.  
"Sakura, you should realy blimin' eat something. Your turning into a skeleton"  
"No. I don't trust your food."  
"Oh for crying out loud woman, I'm not going to poison it!" I chucked her an apple, she looked at it.  
Sighing she gave in and took a bite out of the apple.  
"See I told you I wouldn't poison it" She ignored me and ate the apple. I sighed and went back to thinking.  
I hadn't heard back from Kanna in a while, I had sent her to Konoha a couple of days back.  
Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear is a very accurate saying as I heard Kanna return, she slowly made her way down the tunnels of the cave towards us. Then I saw her. Her pale skin came into veiw, along with her red hair & pale blue eyes. She was my first experiment with returning people from the dead. Except she turned out a bit more zombie like than Sakura had.  
"Kanna, I was just thinking of you. Do you have anything to report?"  
"Just the stupid usual" she said, her high voice always annoyed me, it reminded me that I should only waste my time on adults.  
"I see. Any sightings?"  
"Well I ran into that dude Sasuke, he seemed nice enough. But I spazzed at him, cuz he banged into me. Stupid chicken-ass-hair man..." she trailed off. I groaned, she was always this annoying.  
"Did you see _her_?" I asked. She nodded her head.  
"Yes I saw her"  
"Who's her?" Sakura asked. Kanna turned to look at her and simly said.  
"Akiye" Sakura's face went paler then it already was.  
"What...Are you planning...to do with my baby?" She could barley get it out of her mouth, she was too shocked.  
"Well, that's strictly on a need to know basis, but I assure you I can't do anything with Sasuke protecting her every second" I said to her. She smiled to herself.  
"Good" she whispered quietly. I rolled my eyes.  
Sakura and I weren't exactly enemies, more like opponent's. besides being stuck in a cave together for a while brings you that slight bit closer.

I heard something, the sound came from the entrance of the cave.  
"Intruder?" Kanna asked me.  
"Most likely" I said, I ran towards the noise and hoped like hell it wasn't Sasuke. 

* * *

**Next chapter soon.**

XxMorganxX


	8. Chapter 8: The Cave

******Hey!**

Next chapter time :) again.

Hope your enjoying the story.

Maiya's POV again lol.

XxMorganxX

* * *

**Maiya's POV**

I stood flat up against the wall, having a lean body sometime had it's perks. Foot steps and yells came from what sounded like two males approaching through the waterfall.  
I poked my head around the side of the wall ever so slightly to check it out. They were two young boys, probably around the age of ten or eleven. It appeared they were playing around by the waterfall and discovered the cave. I needed Kanna, and as if she could hear my thoughts she appeared.  
"Need any help Maiya?" She whispered so silently I could barley hear her. I nodded. She smiled and walked towards the boys. I watched silently from behind the rocks.  
"Hey it's a girl..." One of the boys whispered, he had red hair, like Kanna's, and he also had freackles. The boy beside him had shaggy brown hair.  
"What are your names?" Kanna asked them both, they stared at her with amazment in their eyes.  
"You look like you should be dead..." The brown headed boy said to her.  
"Because I am dead, I drowned trying to get through that waterfall there" she said pointing at the waterfall. Their eyes widened, they looked a bit scared. Kanna continued.  
"I was pushed by the ghosts of the other children in this cave, I fell into the river down there and drowned. Now my body roams this cave" she slowly walked towards them, purposely making a limp so she looked even more like a zombie. The boys screamed and ran for it.  
"I'm never comming back here again!" One yelled as they fled.  
I clapped slowly.  
"Well done Kanna, quite a show" She smiled her lifeless smile.  
"Thank you Maiya"  
Sakura screamed from down the other end of the cave. Kanna and I looked at each other and then ran towards her.

**Sakura's POV**

Maiya and Kanna had been down there for a while, I was incredibly bored.  
"I wonder when their comming back" I whispered to myself as I rubbed my eyes. I was so sleepy, I always was. I tried not to allow myself to sleep infront of Maiya, It made me vulnerable. I got lost in thought, then the next thing I knew I was asleep.  
In my dream I was surrounded by darkness, I could make out a opaque figure. I tried to call out to it, but no words would come out of my mouth.  
The figure reached their arm out towards me, I could clearly see it. The arm was muscular, it was also a mans.  
"Sakura..." I heard my name. Again I tried to say something but nothing came out. The man continued talking.  
"Sakura. I love you" The man said he loved me. His arm dropped to his side, he was again completely in the darkness.  
I couldn't picture him, though I thought I knew who he was.  
"Sasuke..." I managed to choke out. I just saw his face then I was awoken by someone shaking my arm.  
I opened my eyes slowly, and their staring at me was that same face. Memories flooded back faster than a cheeter running a marathon. I screamed.  
"Sasuke put his hand over my mouth, trying to muffle the scream.  
"Shh, Sakura shh. It's okay, I'm here now" he said comforting me, he held me close to his chest. Memories of him doing this came back to me.  
"Sasuke?..." I whispered, it came out muffled because of his hand. He smiled. tears ran down my cheeks.  
"I'm here baby, I'm here" he said while wiping away the tears. He moved his hand from my mouth to cup my cheek.  
"Sakura what's happening..." Maiya began, but than stopped when she saw Sasuke.  
"Shit" she muttered under her breathe.  
"Maiya...You stupid self centred bitch" He turned his head to face her. She gasped.  
"You'd...You'd use you Sharingan on me?" she said, her tone of voice was like she couldn't beileve it. She gasped again as he started to use it.  
"Maiya...Why did you do this?" He asked her.  
"I wan't you to be mine!" she said, then covered her mouth. She held it there firmly.  
"Maiya, take the hand from your mouth" he said, I could see her struggles to keep it over her mouth, but she couldn't stop it falling to her side and staying there. She couldn't take her eyes from his, his concertration was amazing. He looked at her and didn't say anything. Though she gasped every couple of seconds or so. I watched with amazment as she fell to the ground like a stone sinks in water.  
She cried out in pain. He looked at Kanna.  
"Sorry Sasuke...But I brought Kanna and your precious Sakura back to life...Your Sharingan wont work on them..." she said between cries of pain.  
Kanna smiled devilishly.  
Sasuke scowled.  
Maiya cried out in Pain  
I sat there afraid for not only myself but Sasuke. 

* * *

**I know I write short chapters...I'll get better...later :)**

Okay, next chapter coming out soon  
Review, Fave and tell your friends and other stuff like that.

Thanks for reading

XxMorganxX


	9. Chapter 9:Surprises

Hello :).

**I'm in a happy mood for I am learning an awesome piece on the piano- just thought i'd let you know.**

**Anyway this is chapter 9 of Avenging- Sequel to Apologize.**

**Enjoy**

**XxMorganxX**

**And I know I fail at spelling, the spell cheak doesnt work on my computer. grr evil computer ;O.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Sasuke glared at Kanna, a smirk played on her lips.  
"Can't control me Sasuke, I don't know why your bothering..." He broke off his and Kanna's contecting stare. his eyes slowly turned from the Red and black Sharingan back into the beautiful, mysterious black I remebered.  
"I recognise you...I bumped into you accidently in the street..."  
"Well done Sasuke...I'm surprised you remeber me actually" Kanna said to him.  
"You don't forget seeing a girl who looks dead" he glared.  
"Well I am an amazing looking young lady" she flashed a smile.  
"Hn. Amazing as in creepy" Her expression grew hard, her smile looked more forced.  
"Okay. I'm done playing. Now you will play the game of death!" She lunged forward towards him. He picked me up in his arms and was out of the way in an instant.  
"Missed me" He smirked. She glared.  
"Lucky shot. This time you will not be so lucky!" She lunged again, and missed. Again.  
She growled. And lunged forward again.  
"You know, I am getting really bored of this game of yours" She was furious.  
"I will hit you yet, just wait..." She started. But then gasped in shock as Sasuke appeared suddenly behind her, He had swung me around onto his back, one of his arms held me in place while the other was tight around Kanna's neck.  
"I'll give you a word of advice Kanna...Never underestimate your apponient...Especially one that is older and more experienced then you" His girp tightened. She gasped out in pain.  
"Damn...you...Sasuke..." She choked out. He smirked.  
"No one will stand between me and my wife." Kanna dropped to the floor unconscious.  
He walked towards the entrance of the cave.  
"Sasuke...wait..." He stopped when he heard Maiya's voice. He didn't turn, he just did as she said. Wait.  
"Yes Maiya?"  
"I...I..."  
"You only killed those people because it was your way of warning me of your arrival?"  
"How did you..."  
"Maiya...I was your Sensei for a while, I learnt your ways. Besides I just had a feeling that you were killing all those people..." He continued walking.  
"Sasuke you may have defeated me this time, but you still havent had the guts to kill me! I will be back and you know it!" She shouted as we walked down the tunnels towards the exit.  
"And I'll be waiting..." He called back.

**Sasuke's POV**Sakura stirred in her sleep. I hadn't left her side since we had returned into Konoha.  
It was round midnight, I had decided to not bother picking up Akiye yet. Naruto and Hinata would look after her.  
All I wanted to do was be with Sakura, she was alive. Her short breaths made me happy as I had ever been.  
I softly stroked her cheek with my hand. It startled me how cold it felt. She felt almost like ice.  
She opened her eyes slowly, blinked a couple of times and sat up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
"Sasuke..." She whispered  
"I'm right here Sakura" I grabbed her hand in mine.  
"Am I...Am I home?" she asked me, her voice hadn't raised in volume.  
"Yes, your at home. Your safe now" a tear escaped her right eye, I wiped it away with my finger.  
"Sasuke!" She cried and put her head into my chest, I held her close to me.  
"It's okay Sakura, your okay now. I won't let any body hurt you" her tears were making a wet patch on my shirt, but I didnt care. As long as Sakura was by my side again.  
Once her sobs had died down a bit she looked up at me.  
"Can I see her..." I knew who she was talking about, I nodded.  
"She's at Naruto and Hinata's"  
"Can we go?"  
"Sure" She smiled.

We walked down the road. I was telling her about everything shes missed.  
"Really? They have a son now?"  
"Yeah, his name is Kazuya. They also have another baby on the way" She smiled.  
"I'm glad their live have been good. How is Ino?"  
"Her and Kiba are good. And Tenten and Neji are getting engaged soon, I helped Neji pick out a ring" I told her. She was happy all of her friends had started good lives.  
Naruto and Hinata's house came into veiw. Sakura took a deep breath and grabbed my hand.  
_knock knock.  
_I knocked on the door.  
"Finaly Sasuke... where the hell have you..." Naruto started before opening the door, than stopped once he had opened and saw Sakura. His face turned pale  
"Hi Naruto." Sakura said. His eyes widened.  
"What...Your alive?" His voice was a whisper.  
"Naruto is it Sasuke?" Hinata called from inside the house.  
"Hinata you might want to come here for a second" I called to her.  
"Sasuke whats going on?" I heard her say as she came closer and closer to the door. When she arrived at the door her face grew white very quickly. She gasped. Naruto caught her just in time as she fell backwards.

"Sakura...your...your...alive?" she said between breaths. Naruto was fanning her with his hand as she lay on the couch, he sat with her legs over top of him. Sakura and I sat on the couch oppisite to them. Neither of them had taken their eyes off Sakura.  
"Well as alive as I'm ever going to be" Sakura smiled.  
"I still can't beileve your alive, even though I'm looking right at you" Naruto exclaimed. She giggled.  
"I imagine it would be hard to beileve"  
"So what exactly happened? I mean we saw your death with out own eyes" Hinata asked.  
"I did die. Maiya did catch me off guard and killed me. But then, I bet you not even god knows why, she brought me back to life with this weird justu she discovered. It's hard to explain"  
"So your dead?" Naruto asked, he looked queezy. Naruto really hated ghosts and ghouls.  
"Well not dead exactly...How about the un-dead?" I saw him gulp. Sakura laughed.  
"Just kidding Naruto. I am very alive...Unlike the girl Maiya revived before me..." she trailed off. Naruto turned his head towards me.  
"By chance was that girl..."  
"That girl I bumped into in town the other day? Yes Naruto. It is" I finished his sentence for him by answering his question.  
"Wow..."  
"Wait a second...Is that what you guys were all talking about round the table the other day?" Hinata asked Naruto.  
"Uh...yes..."  
"And you didn't think that Ino, TenTen and I were needed in that conversation?" Naruto gulped.  
"Well...uh..."  
"I'm sorry Hinata, it was my doing. I didn't think I would worry you girls with such a small affair"  
"All right then. Thank you Sasuke I guess..."  
The door slided open and Akiye stood there in her nighty. She rubbed one of her eyes and than stared open mouthed at Sakura.  
"Mummy?" 

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. I'll publish the next chapter as soon as I can ;)**

Review and fave my story, and also tell your friends.

Thank you for reading.

XxMorganxX


	10. Chapter 10: The Clarat paint

**Hey guys!**

_**Thankies for the reviewies...hehe thats not even a word :P.**_

_**Sorry this chapter has taken a while, the internet went all dial up speed...i hate that :P/**_**  
**_**Anyway this is chapter ten, hope you like it.**_

_**Dont forget to review and fave this story...And faving me as an author would be cool too ^.^ **_

_**Sasuke's POV at the start...as you will see...  
Enjoy :D**_

_**XxMorganxX  
**_

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Mummy?" Akiye said amazed. I was surprised she recognised Sakura, she couldn't remember when Sakura was alive the first time, Akiye had only seen pictures.  
Sakura gasped. I could see her eyes sparkle with the tears that she was trying to blink back, she was smiling at her daughter.  
"Look at you Akiye; you're so pretty" She said, the tears escaped.  
"I...I...Daddy said you died..." Sakura bit her lip. She thought about what to say back to our young daughter.  
"I did die...But I was brought back to life" She told her.  
"Did fairies bring you back to life mummy?" Akiye asked excitedly. Sakura giggled.  
"Yes Fairies brought me back to life" I smiled. Akiye was still young, a Five year old mind shouldn't be worried over something that didn't concern it.  
"Wow"  
"Does your mum get a hug?" I asked her. She giggled and ran towards us. Sakura picked her up in her arms and held her close.  
"Mummy I missed you..." Akiye murmured.  
"I missed you too honey" Sakura kissed her forehead. Hinata and Naruto smiled at them. I did as well.  
Akiye had asked me a lot of questions that was awkward for me to answer, now that Sakura was here Akiye would hopefully have a better upbringing than what I had given her.  
"Maybe we should get going?" Sakura turned to me. I nodded.  
"Thanks Naruto, Hinata. I know you've been looking after Akiye a lot" She said to them, she smiled. Hinata giggled, stood up and hugged Sakura.  
"No problem. Don't you die on this one again, he was a mess" she said pointing at me, I glared at her.  
"Thanks dude" I said no Naruto.  
"No problem mate...Have fun catching up tonight if you catch my drift" Naruto elbowed me in the ribs and winked. I smacked him over the head; he glared at me while I smirked at him.

Akiye had fallen asleep in Sakura's arms by the time we had reached home.  
"It hasn't changed much" she exclaimed as we walked up the pathway to the front door. My eyes widened in surprise, the door was open.  
"What then...I locked this..." She looked at the door, and then looked at me.  
"Do you think...?"  
"I'm not sure" I interrupted her; I already knew what she was going to ask.  
"I'll go check it out. You stay here" I said to Sakura. She looked quite un impressed at that suggestion.  
"No. I'm coming with you" She had always been just that bit stubborn. I sighed.  
"Fine. But I'll go in first" She rolled her eyes.  
I walked inside, the house was dark and Reeked of a foul stench.  
Sakura quietly followed me, doing her best to keep Akiye in her peaceful sleeping state.  
But she could not do that once we had stepped into the living room. Sakura screamed loudly. Shesaw it before I did.  
Blood. Everywhere. The claret coloured liquid covered the walls and floors of the room.  
A body lay on the couch. It wasn't a pretty sight. The poor person had been butchered, stabbed sliced and cut. Sakura was covering Akiye's eyes with the hand of the arm she held her with and her other hand covered her mouth, muffling the hysterical sobs that were escaping from her lips.  
I pulled her into my arms, she sobbed into my shoulders.  
"It's okay, don't worry, I'm here" I comforted her. She lifted her head and looked at me, her eyes had terror in them. She pointed to the wall behind me. I turned and looked. Words were cut into the wall; the blood flowed down the sides.  
_Akiye's life will be mine, just as Sakura's is.__  
_I stared at the message.  
"Baby don't worry. I won't let her ever get to you"  
"That's not why I'm being like this" It was hard to understand what she was saying because of her sobs.  
"What's wrong?" she turned to look at the body on the couch. Then I saw it.  
It was the body of Sakura's mother. I gasped.  
"Oh Sakura..."  
"I think you should check out the rest of the house." she said. I nodded.  
The kitchen had blood as well, No bodies. But there was a scrunched up piece of paper on the table.  
I picked it up and unfolded it.  
It was a picture of Maiya and I. Back when I was her sensei. I had my arm around her waist, she was pulling the bunny ears behind my head. We looked happy.  
I scrunched it up and walked into the hallway.  
Words were written in blood all along the walls.  
Betrayal, Death, Love, Pain, desire, deception...  
Words that didn't make sense together.  
I started with Sakura and My room at the far end of the house. The pictures of Sakura and I had Sakura cut out of them. The one of Akiye I had of her smiling had her hair coloured in black.  
The furniture was tossed around the room, it was a total mess.  
The next room, the bathroom, was surprisingly clean. The only thing wrong was the message written in blood on the bathroom mirror.

_Almost there ^.^_

One more room to go. Akiye's room.  
I gently placed my ear against the cold wooden door of her room, silence.  
I took a deep breath and turned the door handle.  
Maiya sat on Akiye's small bed, she brushed the black haired dolls hair with the little brush.  
"Looks like me huh?" She smiled, and tossed to doll behind her. It slammed into the wall.  
Akiye's toys were sprawled across the floor, most of them were crushed.  
Her posters and pictures that were on her walls were scattered all around the floor.  
"Leave. Now." She smiled at me.  
"Oh but Sasuke, I came to play"  
"I don't want to play any of your silly games Maiya. Get out of my house"  
"Are you gunna make me?" I glared at her  
"I guess I'm going to have to" she smiled wider.  
"If you're going to push me, make it hurt. You know how I like the pain" she winked.  
"Maiya get the fuck out of my house"  
"No. I have un finished business" she stood up, and pushed me into the wall. She giggled flirtatiously.  
"Now, where's that darling daughter of yours?"  
"She's with Sakura...you're **not **touching her"  
"Oh really?" she laughed. "Tell me more Sasuke, am I not allowed to do this?" She tugged at my shirt playfully. I pushed her away with a lot of force, she swung backwards and landed flat on the bed.  
"Oh wow Sasuke, do that again, it was fun" she said playfully. She sat up and smiled.  
"You are a twisted woman, I regret the day I ever trusted you" I glared at her, she cocked her head to one side.  
"You used to like my twisted mind"  
"In till I realised how twisted it was" She got up again and walked over towards me. She grabbed my hand in hers and pulled me down onto the bed with her, I was on top of her.  
"See isn't this fun" She said. She grabbed my hand and put it on her cheek, she shut her eyes and breathed in my scent. Just then the door banged open.  
"Get the fuck out of my house bitch!" Sakura yelled. 

* * *

_**Probably getting a bit gory there :O. Sorry lol. **_

_**But anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, more coming soon.  
Review and favourite. **_

_**Thank you for reading. **_

_**XxMorganxX**_


	11. Chapter 11: Akiye

********

**Hey guys :)  
Sorry this took so long!  
I thought I had posted a chapter...but it turns out I didn't... And I started writing this one.  
Sooo, I'm going to have to try and re-write the chapter in this O_o.**

I had recieved a question: Does Akiye have the Sharingun?  
Well I will answer it in this chapter :D

Hope you enjoy

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Get the fuck out of my house bitch!" I yelled at Maiya, her hand was holding Sasuke's on her cheek, she just turned her head towards me and smirked.  
"And your going to make me?" She laughed. I could feel Akiye snuggle into my leg, she was afraid. I glared at her.  
"I will" She sat up and pushed Sasuke aside. Her icy blue eyes pierced into my green eyes.  
"You forget, I hold your life in my very hands..." she looked at me with utter satisfaction.  
"Okay, That's it!" I lunged forwards. She shut her eyes, still smirking, and shock her head back and forth slowly.  
"Stupid girl" she raised her head and stared me right in the eye.  
I dropped to the foor in an instant, gasping for air.  
"Mommy!" Akiye screamed, she ran forwards towards me. Maiya stood up and walked towards us, not taking her eyes off mine.  
"Stay away from my family!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed Maiya into the wall with one swoop of his arm, stopping the gaze she held on me.  
He picked up Akiye quickly and ran over to help me, Air started to fill my lungs again slowly.  
Sasuke stroked my face gently, put Akiye down beside me and walked towards Maiya. He picked her up by the front of her T shirt and held her up against the wall.  
"Stay away from my Daughter, my friends, and my wife" he threatened. She kicked him in the stomach, he flew backwards.  
"Sorry Sasuke dear, but I had to do that. You're own fault for teaching me that kick" she stalked towards him and pushed him against the wall at the opposite side of the room.  
"Maiya, I regret ever trusting you as my student" he said, glaring at her.  
"I don't ever regret it, Sasuke-Sensei" she leaned in to kiss him, he pushed her away.  
"Oh come on Sasuke, you can't resist some one as hot as I am" She giggled as she lay on the bed. Again he walked over to her, I managed to sit up slowly and pull Akiye into my arms.  
"Maiya...Get out of this house. Now" She smiled.  
"No" He glared at her.  
"I have unfinished business, and I can't let you stop me Sasuke" Than I saw it, a creepy, giant, black goo snaked across the floor towards him, but once he had realised it was too late. It had him stuck to the floor in an instant.  
"Maiya, Get this crap off me now!"  
She stood up and grabbed sasuke's face in her hand.  
"I'm sorry baby, but I can't. Interesting creation this is isn't it?" She patted his cheek than turned to me, and focassed on my eyes again.  
I gasped for air, but none came in. Sasuke struggled hard, but the more he moved around, the more the black goo covered.  
"Stop!" Akiye shrieked. Maiya looked at akiye ever so slightly.  
"Take me! Just dont hurt my mummy and daddy!" Maiya broke off her deathly stare.  
"Are you sure about this little girl?"  
"My name is Akiye, Akiye Uchiha. And Yes I am sure. But only if you promise my mummy and daddy's saftey" Sasuke and I stared at Akiye with utter shock.  
"Akiye no!" Sasuke yelled. Maiye waved her hand in the air with a swish moment, the black go immediately covered Sasuke's mouth.  
"Alright than. I'll make a deal. You come with me, and I'll leave your parents alone"  
"Deal" Akiye said, little tears ran down here cheeks. Maiya walked towards the door, Akiye followed  
"Wait! No!" I yelled. Akiye turned to look at me and than they disapeared in a puff of black smoke, along with the black goo.  
Sasuke fell to the floor.  
"Shit" He cursed.

****

**Sasuke's POV**

"...So let me get this straight...Sakura is _alive! _And you didn't think to bring her to see me?" Ino hit me. "SASUKE YOU BAKA!"  
"Sorry Ino, It's not his fault" Sakura said. We were going around getting the others to help us get back Akiye and get rid of Maiya once and for all. We had already gotten TenTen and Neji, TenTen almost died of shock when she saw Sakura. Naruto and Hinata were with us too. Ino and Kiba were the last we were going to round up.  
"Well I think we could use a bit of adventure, missions have been rare around here at the moment" Kiba said, his arm was around Ino's shoulders.  
"Agreed" TenTen said from behind us.  
"So your in?" I asked them, they smiled.  
"Yes, of course we'll help you" Ino said. Kiba laughed.  
"This will be fun" He said.

****

**Maiya's POV**

The little body laid on the floor, her chest lifted up and down slowly as she took each breath.  
She was asleep. For now anyway.  
I sighed a sigh of relief, young children were a lot more work than I had originally thought they would be.  
As she slept, I could really see the similarities between Akiye and her father.  
Her sleeping facial expressions were almost identical to Sasuke's, I already knew her dark eyes were as equally beautiful as his.  
She had Sakuras cherry blossem hair, and I could tell she had her attitude too.  
She suddenly sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Oh, your awake now?" I said to her. My cold, blue eyes watched her every move closely, I didn't know how abundant her power and strength was just yet. Yes she was a young girl, but she was an Uchiha of corse. And thats what worried me. She nodded slowly, she was still half asleep.  
"Is my mummy and daddy safe?" she asked me, her voice was quiet. I sighed deeply.  
"For now." she looked at me, her large, dark eyes stared at me pleadingly. My eyes met with hers, then I looked away out of guilt. Such a sweet young girl she was...  
"Ugh, new blood again?" I heard Kanna approach us.  
"Yes, Behave yourself" I told her as she came into veiw, her pale skin hit the dark room like a light, her dull fire coloured hair limped down to her lower back, her dead eyes piercing, and staring directly at Akiye.  
"What's your name?" Kanna asked her in her high, splintering voice.  
Akiye looked frightened at Kanna's appearance, but she took a deep breath and answered.  
"My name is Uchiha Akiye. I am five years old" She held up 5 fingers to show her. I saw Kanna's eyes widen when she heard 'Uchiha'.  
"An Uchiha huh?" Kanna muttered under her breath. "How interesting" she turned to face me, her eyes met mine.  
She turned back to Akiye.  
"Well Akiye...How do you feel about death?" She asked slyly. Akiye crawled back away from Kanna intill her back hit the hard, cold, stone wall of the cave.  
"Keep away from me" she said to Kanna, but it only came out as a whisper. Kanna ignored her and just stepped closer, and crouched down in front of her.  
"And are you gonna make me little girl?" she laughed cruely. Than Kanna gasped and took a small step back.  
I couldn't tell why she did...Akiye was completely submerged in the shadows.  
"Kanna?" I asked her.  
"Maiya...she's..." she started, but stopped mid sentence. Akiye crawled out of the darkness that covered her, Than I saw it.  
"How interesting..." I said astounded. Akiye's eyes had gone from plain black to the crimson red and black of the Sharingun.  
"Get away from me" Akiye said to Kanna, staring directly into her eyes. Kanna immediately crossed to the other side of the room, the look on her face was priceless.  
I let my hair fall into my eyes, sheilding them from her gaze.  
now I really wished I had chained her to the wall like I did to her mother...  
"Maiya..." Akiye called sweetly, I didn't dare look up, but I answered her.  
"Yes?"  
"You promise my mummy and daddy will be fine?"  
"Yes"  
"Pinky swear?"  
"Yes" I felt her little pinky hook around my own.  
"pinky promise can't break a promise" she mumbled.  
I heard stones shift further down the cave, I stood up immediately and pushed Akiye towards the wall.  
"Stay here." I commanded.  
"Fine" she said while folding her arms across her chest.


	12. Chapter 12: Final Ending

_hahaha, i forgot the end authors note...oh well, no more of those ^_^_

_So this is chapter...I cant even remeber anymore lol  
This is the **FINAL CHAPTER**!  
_  
ENJOY

* * *

**Maiya's POV**

"Sasuke, why have you come?" I called into the darkness of the caves tunnels.  
"I've come for my daughter" I heard him say from behind me, I spun around immediately.  
"Silly, silly boy. You can't take her. She made her choice, protecting you and that bitch of yours..."  
"Sakura, her name is Sakura, Maiya." He glared at me.  
"What ever. I don't care" I snapped my fingers, and the goo monster i had created appeared in front of me. I swished my fingers towards Sasuke, it flung towards him and stuck his feet to the ground, two long arm like straps of it flung up and attached themselves around his wrists. Sasuke was now un able to move. I laughed  
"You know, I just love this little creation of mine, nothing can harm it, or escape from it. Clever huh?" I flashed him a dazzling smile, he just continued to glare.  
"Maiya let me go"  
"Why should I?" I questioned him.  
"Because I love you" He said. I gasped. His face looked so honest, so sincere. Like he told the truth.I had waited so long for him to say those words.  
I was lost in thought when suddenly I felt myself being grabbed by many pairs of hands.  
I kicked whoever was behind me in the balls, and did a back flip into the wall of the cave stupidly. I got up and stared at them all.  
Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Ino and TenTen as I remembered, I couldn't see Sakura anywhere let alone Sasuke. He was now free because of my loss of concentration.  
"Damn you all" I said under my breath. They had me backed into a wall.  
"We should get a good punch in on you for our friends" Kiba said with a smirk.  
"Agreed" Ino said, hands on her hips.  
"No, leave this to Sasuke." Neji said.  
"Well, he can, I just want to get a punch in" Ino said, she stepped forward, a step to far. I punched her, she slammed into the cave wall opposite to me. Kiba ran towards her.  
"Well, that was pathetic" I laughed. TenTen, Neji and Naruto just glared at me. Than I felt him, I had stepped to far away from the wall, he now stood just a few centimetres behind me.  
Than before I knew anything more, he held me over the entrance of the cave, the sharp rocks of the waterfall waited bellow me.  
"Sasuke" I gasped.  
"Goodbye Maiya" He said, than he let go.  
The last thing I heard was the piercing scream, my piercing scream. And than the cold hands of death came to greet me.

**Sakura's POV****  
**

Sasuke's plan had worked, Maiya had gotten distracted, therefore I could sneak around to the back of the cave to get Akiye.  
"Mummy!" Akiye squeeled with delite as I sneaked around the corner, she ran towards me.  
I picked her up and hugged her close.  
"Your safe now baby, your safe" I comforted her.  
"Sakura...I was waiting for you to return" came the voice of Kanna from the shadows. she came out slowly and started walking towards us  
"Kanna stay away from..."  
"Keep away from me and my mummy" Akiye said to her. Kanna immediately backed away, back into the shadows.  
I looked at Akiye and gasped. Akiye was using the sharingan jutsu.  
"Akiye...how did you..." i stopped because a shrilling scream ran through the cave suddenly.  
than I collapsed.  
"Mummy!" Akiye screamed out than my world went black.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Mummy!" I heard Akiye scream from deep within the cave. We all looked at each other and than ran towards the sound of Akiyes hysterical screams.

"Sakura!" I yelled, she was on the cold stone floor, unconscious, barley breathing.  
"Akiye, what happened?" TenTen asked her, trying to settle her down while trying to get the information we all desperately needed.  
"I dont know! there was...there was a scream, and than mummy...mummy...mummy just..."  
"What did mummy do?" Ino asked her, she was getting impatient and desperate.  
"She just fell over and started coughing and shes not breathing!" Akiye yelled and cried at the same time.  
"Sasuke, try giving her air!" Tenten said.  
"How!"  
"Mouth to mouth obviously!" Kiba said. Everyone was tense. I nodded and leaned in, our lips touched, hers were ice cold.  
"Come on Sakura breathe" Naruto said.  
Her chest rised and fell ever so slightly, than we saw something, blood started appearing in her chest, where she was stabbed by Maiya two years ago.  
She opened her eyes slowly.  
"Sasuke..." she said my name gently, she winced in pain at the words.  
"Sakura" I whispered her name, I let the tears escape my eyes, the ran down my face slowly. one of them dripped onto her forehead.  
"She raised her hand and put it to my cheek, her hands were also cold as ice.  
Than something amazing happpened, where the tear had dropped onto her face suddenly made a bright light.  
She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply, the bleeding in her chest had stopped also. When the light disintegrated into the darkness of the cave a slight purple marking was left behind.  
"It's a miracle" Ino said happily.  
Sakura sat up and pulled me into a passionate kiss.  
"My hero" she smiled.  
"You knew about this?"  
"yes, but I couldnt tell you, it was an unspokenable topic"  
"Unspokenable?"  
"I literally couldnt say _anything_ about it" she told me. I smiled at her.  
"Is everything going to be okay now?" Akiye asked us, we pulled her into a family hug.  
"Don't worry honey, from now on everything will be fine" Sakura smiled.  
I was thankful to what ever brought the beautiful girl that was Sakura into my life.

_I said I wouldn't do this but...Corny ending I Know, but at least all the characters are okay :) . . . . except for Maiya of course._

The bloob thing that kept Sasuke contained disintergrated, and Kanna turned back into a corpse.

The End ^^  



End file.
